SoxFan44 meet DrDeath28
by J. D. Roxburgh
Summary: Rizzles AU. Jane and Maura meet through online dating, what will happen when they meet? A scene I wrote possibly for a future book, wanted to try it out. Bit of a squeeze to get it to fit these 2 but wanted to try it! One shot, M rated, smutty, NSFW enjoy!


Jane Rizzoli lay in bed squinting at the bright light being emitted from her mobile phone she held above her, arms aching but she wasn't ready to put it down yet. For the last week, or had it been longer now? It felt like forever, she had been talking to DrDeath28 online and things were started to heat up between the pair of them. She sighed she hated online dating but with her job she barely had time to eat and sleep let alone meet someone and not only that where was she suppose to meet a woman worth her precious time? Places like Merch were great for the occasional hook up but the brunette detective was bored of that, she wanted to actually connect with someone and be able to hold an actual conversation past "What are you drinking?" She sent her message and then rolled over to one side to give her arms a rest and she hit the back key to look at the profile she had spent many an hour gazing at. The woman was stunning, there was no getting past that she had these striking hazel eyes and this serene beauty going on and yet she had a cheeky streak and her messages often left Jane a little stunned, she could hold her own against the banter Jane threw out and that wasn't easy. She looked at the clock at sighed, she should call it a night but she couldn't bear to put her phone down just yet...five more minutes she told herself.

Maura heard her phone vibrate against her nightstand and she groaned. It's probably just am email she told herself trying to keep her eyes shut and drift back off to sleep but the temptation was too much. It could be SoxFan44. Maura couldn't help but grin as she saw the notification of a new message and felt her heartbeat quicken. Normally online dating was a convenient fast route to sex but this one...she had a charm about her that caught Maura off guard and a flirty streak that brought out the naughty side in Maura. So far she had learned they lived in the same city, that much was easy enough to glean not just from the fact that their profiles showed to each other but also the places SoxFan44 mentioned, that and the obvious Red Sox likings. She read the message and quickly set about replying, she couldn't stand this whole mentality of waiting to message someone, she wanted to talk to this mysterious brunette who infuriatingly wouldn't upload a picture of herself so Maura had to make do with her imagination from the profile she was given. She looked at the time, it was later than she thought.

"You're up late tonight. No work tomorrow?"

Jane smiled at the message she was always so polite and always took notice of whatever Jane told her. "Nope day off :)"

"Lie in?"

"I wish, my dog will probably wake me up at stupid o'clock"

"Stupid o'clock? What time is that?"

"Any time before 11am!"

"11am? Lazy butt! By 11am I have already gone for a jog, made breakfast, showered and planned my diary for the day."

"Planned ur diary? What r u the Queen?"

Maura laughed softly she wasn't going to tell SoxFan44 that she was an Isles and therefore had lots of charity functions to attend to. "Maybe I am"

"Well in that case I'll have to practice my curtsey ;)"

"Watch it you"

"Why? Is her Highness going to kick my lazy butt?"

"Maybe"

"Good luck with that, I work out"

Maura wished she had a stable mental image of the fit brunette. "Is that so?"

Jane grinned and chewed her thumb "Yeah it is. Tell me, do you like getting hot and sweaty too?"

Maura swallowed softly at the message, there had been similar tipping points in their previous conversations but they had always been subtly avoided by one of them or descended into teasing instead. Maura was in a teasing mood, but not like before. "Getting hot and sweaty is one of my favourite things to do."

Jane paused, she could take this several different roads. She chewed her thumb a little harder before going down the fuck it route. "Well there's a gym in my apartment building maybe u can come over and we can get hot and sweaty together?"

Maura re-read the message several times before considering her answer. Online dating was a delicate balance and she could easily push it back over to being innocent and friendly. "I might have to take you up on that. I also have a gym in my building perhaps we can take notes and compare the two workouts."

Jane felt a familiar tingling between her legs and her heart was starting to hammer with the thoughts going through her mind at a million miles an hour. "Ur on, how will we decide the winner and what do they get?"

"A second workout?"

"Sold" Jane hesitated, should she put where she lived? What if DrDeath28 wasn't serious?

"Ur place or mine? I'm in Beacon Hill."

Jane blinked at her phone "Um...so am I!"

Maura smiled "What are you near?"

"UBURGER"

"I'm near the Opera House, I can actually see it out of my window."

"Damn you must have pretty good night vision"

Maura laughed, her heart in her mouth "It's a complex called Otis Place." She waited eagerly for a reply but when it didn't come her heart started hammering for the wrong reasons. What if this woman wasn't who she said she was? What if someone came after her? She started to panic and was about to call her father when her phone buzzed.

"Fuck off!"

Maura frowned at the message "Why?"

"I live in Otis Place."

Maura stared at her phone in disbelief "Don't do that it's not funny!"

"I am deadly serious. Mail boxes are on the right as you walk in apartment 20 always has post on top of the boxes. The gym is down in the basement and no one uses the running machine in the far right corner because the fat guy from apartment 3 sweats all over it"

Maura laughed somewhat in disbelief "And everyone knows to avoid apartment 33 because of Mrs"

"Theodopolous" they both messaged at the same time.

"Yeah her meatloaf is the worst!"

"This is crazy. We could have met before."

Jane stared at the photo again "I think I would have noticed. Iv only been here a month"

Maura smiled at the compliment "Well that puts pay to me collecting my post in my pajamas with no make up on then"

Jane couldn't think of anything she wanted to see more "Bullshit do u do that!"

Maura yawned softly "Language. I'm getting sleepy. Goodnight."

"Night x" Jane lay looking at her messages for a long time before finally giving in to sleep shaking her head. What a weird coincidence.

The next week passed in a blur as Jane tackled an intense murder case, she was eating and sleeping at the precinct no time to try and spother DrDeath28 and though they still sent the odd message Jane explained she was under a lot of stress at work and she was graciously given the space she needed.

Maura was out at a benefit with a male date her mother had set her up with. He was blubbering about something he did in his younger days but Maura wasn't listening, instead she was re-reading her conversations with SoxFan44 and that mingling with the alcohol in her system was proving to be quite a potent mix. She managed to get through the rest of the evening on plenty of champagne and collapsed into her bed almost as soon as she got home. She awoke bleary eyed and snuck a glance at the time and groaned 11am. She grinned SoxFan44 would be proud. She shook her head and stretched, surprisingly there was no sign of a hangover other than the 'itch' she often felt after a night of drinking that could not be satisfied by her actions alone. She considered a shower and 'self relaxation' but first things first she needed to collect her mail, her new Louboutin's should have been arriving and she bustled out of her apartment eagerly.

"Wow. You really do collect your mail in your pajamas!"

Maura's heart immediately leapt into her mouth, her palms grew sweaty and she felt butterflies as if they were trapped in her abdomen. Her voice was deeper than she had imagined and slightly more gruff but it was possibly the sexiest sound Maura had ever heard and it had an immediate effect on her already aroused body. "Have you been stalking the mail boxes waiting for me?"

Jane grinned as she looked at the woman's back. "You wish. You're smaller than I expected. You're tiny. I could pick you up and put you in my pocket."

Maura turned slowly dying to see this mystery woman's face and when she did she was not disappointed; chocolate brown eyes, a tinge of olive in her skin, tight muscles and a cocky lopsided grin that made Maura want to melt into a puddle not to mention the mass of unruly dark curls that framed a stunning face complete with dangerous cheekbones. "Where would be the fun in that? At least put me down your cleavage."

Jane blinked at the shorter woman who, even with the slightest of bed hair, looked like she had been plucked from a magazine. Silk pajamas that were doing nothing to conceal two very erect nipples and those amazing hazel eyes were very dark and Jane could feel her insides turning to gloop at the mere thought of having this woman any where near her breasts. "So...fancy getting hot and sweaty?"

"Whilst I can think of nothing better than working out at this God forsaken hour I can't. I'm still wearing last night's make up...it would be a travesty to ruin it."

Jane laughed and thought of many a comeback she could pick at this woman with but she had one mission on her mind. "All right. How about coffee then?"

"That I can do."

With hearts hammering they made their way to Jane's apartment both anxious and yet excited about what could be to come.

Jane pulled off her shoes as they stepped in. "I would ask you to take your shoes off but I'm gonna assume you're not wearing any." She carried on through to the kitchen frantically clearing debris as she went.

"Actually I'm wearing my steel toed hiking boots." Maura hung back near the doorway taking everything in whilst pausing to catch her breath and let her mind catch up on what was happening.

Jane laughed. "Oh you're off hiking?"

"Yes this is my hiking gear. I'm surprised you couldn't tell."

"Well I was going to ask but I didn't want to be presumptuous. How do u like your coffee?"

"I don't."

Jane poked her head round the door frame where Maura stood looking at her with a mysterious look on her face. "Pardon?"

"I don't want coffee."

"OK...tea?"

"Nope."

Jane frowned and stepped toward the other woman. "Then why did u come up here?"

Maura smiled "When a beautiful woman asks you up for coffee you're not going to turn her down."

Jane blushed "You just turn her down when you get up here?"

Maura looked at the brunette intently "I only turned down tea and coffee..."

Jane gulped "What you're expecting me to offer something else?"

"Well I did get especially dressed up."

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

Jane stepped forward "Anyone ever told you that you're cocky and incredibly beautiful?"

Maura jutted her chin out a little. "A few times but I try not to let it go to my head."

Jane let out a growl. "I don't know if I want to hit you or..."

Maura stood a little taller "Or what?"

Jane looked her up and down slowly. "Just or..."

The brunette had stepped in again and closed most of the space between them, as the taller of the two she could easily take control of the situation, but Maura wasn't done playing yet. "Ah I see. Well feel free..."

Jane blinked "To what? Hit you?"

"Yes."

"You want me to hit you?"

Maura spoke slowly and carefully "I want you to do what you want to do."

"Even if it includes hitting you?"

"Why not?"

"Because it might hurt."

"And?"

"You want me to hurt you?"

Maura stood on tiptoes to get to the brunette's ear "I want you to do what you want to do."

Jane stood back a little to try and gather her composure "How do you know I want to do anything to you?"

"Bexause I do."

"Cocky little shit." Maura simply smiled as she felt her heartbeat echoed between her legs and she itched to be touched. "And what would you do if I kicked you out right now?"

"Right now?"

Jane grinned; she was back in control. "Yes."

"I'd go back to my apartment, close the door, lean up against it and finger myself until I came whilst thinking about you."

Jane's entire bidy reacted to the shorter womans words. "Show me."

"You will have to kick me out first."

Jane pushed her hands onto the other woman's shoulders and pinned her to the wall with a predatory growl. "No. Here. Show me here."

Her hands felt like electricon her shoulders and Maura could feel herself dripping wet at the prospect of what she was about to do. She locked her gaze on those ever darkening chocolate eyes and moved one hand down beneath her silk pajama shorts. They were sodden just as she knew they would be. As her finger parted her lips she shuddered in the other woman's arms and was granted with a gruff moan. Maura knew it wouldn't take much so she slowly and lazily trailed her finger around her already swollen clit.

Jane watched as her eyes fluttered but they still managed to maintain their intensity in the gaze. Without breaking it she raised one hand and traced the woman's lips with it making her open her mouth slightly and grinned as her breath came out ragged, she was close. She gently moved her hand down grazing certain parts of the body but not the parts straining to be touched. She followed the arm down and joined it inside the silk shorts and she could feel the heat already there. She gently lay her hand over the other woman's to feel the actions she was doing. "You're not fingerings yourself."

Maura gasped as the brunette slipped a solitary finger inside her without warning and she almost came straight away. With her free hand she grabbed some of those dark curls and pulled the woman toward her mouth, being very careful not to let their lips meet even as she began to writhe uncontrollably with the brunette's rhythm. "More."

Jane thought she had imagined the word until she saw the fire in those hazel eyes and the supple body grind down upon her finger with a lust she had never seen before. She complied and gasped as her fingers were accepted with no resistance whatsoever. They picked up the pace together and her head was controlled by the other woman, letting her get so close as to feel every breath every hutch in breathing every half curse word that died on her lips as she grew ever closer to that precipice.

Maura couldn't see straight it was like all her other senses had been dulled and everything was centered between her legs, neither of them were in control of the rhythm her body was just going wild, grinding harder and faster than she could comprehend. As she felt herself shaking and losing control she relinquished control and removed her own hand bringing it up to the brunette's facentre where it was lapped up and licked clean. Maura let out a deep moan and turned into a juddering mess as she hung onto the brunette for dear life. As she rushed towards her powerful climax the brunette dipped her head and latched onto her pulse point before biting down and Maura came harder than she ever thought possible.

Neither of them could move. Jane's fingers were clamped firmly inside the other woman who would have been on the floor had she not been holding her up against the wall with her own body. There was a long silence as they both recovered, Jane was pretty sure she had come at the same time. She heard a mumbling and she pulled back to look the other woman who was flushed and more beautiful than ever.

"Maura...my name is...Maura."

Jane grinned "Jane."

Maura grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her deeply with all the energy she could muster. As they parted panting for air Maura beamed at her "Hello Jane."

* * *

Written on my mobile so apologies for any autocorrects, typos, duplicate words etc. Just a random thought I had for a scene not for Jane and Maura really hence a bit AU but wanted to put it out there and see what people thought, possible scene from a future book maybe?

Let me know ur thoughts I know the hitting thing isn't in character like I said not written with these 2 in mind originally


End file.
